


Unexpected

by amberalertxx



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev Friendship, Sisters, you're my person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberalertxx/pseuds/amberalertxx
Summary: "With him by your side you could have become a brilliant surgeon"-And she does become a brilliant surgeon, in the end she didn't need him.In which Christina's story continues even after she leaves because stories don't end in happily ever after, that's just the beginning.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman & Cristina Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. It doesn't end in goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lean for me, and i'll fall back"

"He's very dreamy but he's not the Sun, you are" 

She watches her sister, her person walk away from her, and she expects the knots on her stomach grow bigger, but instead she feels a sense of content. She's happy for Cristina, now she's able to do what she loves. No more competing for surgeries, no more poaching patients, because now her career is exactly where it needs to be. Cristina is about to change the face of medicine. And Meredith hopes that for Cristina, her old life in Seattle won't stale in comparison. 

But she doubts it will because Cristina knows she has her family back here.

"I love you, you're my sister, my family." 

Derek might be the love of her life, but Cristina is her soulmate and she feels part of herself will always be waiting for her to come back, but she could never ask Cristina to chose between her or surgery. Because to Cristina, surgery is her life and it would be cruel to make her choose.

And even though she knows there's a possibility of them drifting away, of the phone calls being more of a chore than a way to catch up, she has faith in their friendship, in them. And she keeps a bit of Cristina's wisdom with her because if it's anyone who knows her, it's Cristina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love mer and cristina's friendship, and it reminds me of a best friend i used to have. Re watching greys anatomy made me really want to continue their story !! This time I'm not going to stop after Cristina leaves bc I wanna keep watching it for Mer's journey (:  
> This fic is going to be a multi pov must mainly focused on Cristina, and other times on Mer


	2. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All the ways I got to know your electric soul."

"I want this hospital- our hospital to be the forefront of medicine. We're going to work, not only to provide effective care but also to work towards innovation, and excellence. I'm confident in each and every one of your abilities, to not only perform surgery but also to be there for the patients. 

Being a doctor changes you, one day, you're going to look up and realize there's more to life than cutting." Cristina feels herself let out half a smile, she never imagined herself admitting things and being all passionate about the future. But as she looks around, her interns, residents, and attendings she's hopeful.

"I hope we all can be a family, and work together to bring changes. Thank you!" Collective applause fill the air and she hopes the words she strung together can linger around and affect her staff. Walking down from the top of the stairs she takes in being content, and lets out a sigh of relief. 

Finding her way to the bottom, she walks around the halls which are now starting to feel like home. 

* * *

"Oh god Mer, I thought I was about to loose my shit as I was giving the speech." Meredith laughs into the phone, shaking her head 

"Cristina you were great! That speech was very Director of Cardio thoracic Surgery like. I knew you'd make me proud." 

Cristina is proud of herself too, and she deserves to be. The miserable years of internship, and residency was all worth it because now she's able to make changes her way. Without anyone breathing down her neck, and without having to fight for surgeries. 

"You know it's weird because I see us in so many of the doctors here. So many of them dreaming about their shot at solo surgery, I'm feeling nostalgic." 

"You know what's nostalgic, one of my residents dropped an appendix during surgery today. For a second it was me in the OR again!"

"Oh remember when Izzie and I performed an autopsy without the family knowing? That was hardcore." 

Meredith laughs, even as residents they still had a lot to learn. Meredith thinks that she was still an intern up until the very last day of residency. Until she put on her purple scrubs, that was when she really grew up. 

"You know, I was thinking of visiting soon. I mean you're a Cardio God now, and someone should visit you know to humble you a little." 

"Hmm, just visit me after I win an award for my medical breakthroughs. Then we'll have something to celebrate." 

"Should I bring a gift too? Like maybe a friend?" 

"Bring the former Evil Spawn, I really need to insult him." They both laugh at the same time, it's weird Cristina thinks. Reminiscing and laughing about the past, the fears they had now feels small. They're in a better place now, their fears and mistakes shaped them into better people and doctors.

She's grateful for that.

"I get it yeah, just go win something already so I have an excuse to come visit you." 

"I gotta teach your kids sutures anyway, although I gotta say Zola is getting a headstart." 

"Am I gonna have my kids fighting each other for surgery? Sounds like Aunt Cristina might make them scalpel hungry." 

"Mm, well they are your kids I doubt they'd be able to sit still."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Putting your hand inside a body cavity, jumping in front of a crazy gunman, you're too head first Mer" Cristina lets that hang in the air as she pauses, "and you know that's brave and everything, but I need my sister alive." Unspoken but Meredith knows this is her way of saying I love you, to Cristina words have much more meaning when it's unspoken. 

"Aww," Smiling Meredith's vision blurs, they really are soulmates. And right now, all the arguments they've had, jealously, and selfishness regarding their careers seem so small. Because for her, this is better than surgery.

She chooses love. Cristina does too.

"I love you, Cristina Yang."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to have a friendship like theirs 🥺  
> \- I love how protective they both are of each other, meredith calling owen out for his shit, and cristina always holding mer back from danger. the hospital shooting, cristina yelling at them to shock mer one last time after her drowning, and so much more!  
>  and mer would def be the first person she calls after the first day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my annual rematch of grey's anatomy and my love for Cristina Yang is back, and I miss Sandra so much!   
> there's so much of her story i would've loved to see & i wanna keep her story alive.
> 
> Taking place right after she leaves, i wanna explore how she would come to making her dreams come through.
> 
> There should've been better love interests for Cristina, she needs someone who matches her ambition and understands that she doesn't want kids. My headcannon is that she finds someone great for her while making medical breakthroughs.


End file.
